Forgotten
by Chocochino
Summary: Movie 4 companion, warning inside. Kalau Ran amnesia, apa yang akan Conan lakukan? Ya, dia akan menghilangkan segala hal tentang Shinichi Kudo dari benak wanita itu. ShinRan, slight ShinShiho


Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Shinichi Kudo, bila orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini melupakannya? Dia akan melakukan segala hal agar orang yang dia sayangi tidak pernah menangis lagi, sekalipun itu berarti mengorbankan segala perasaannya. Dia takkan peduli tentang hal itu.

Karena menurutnya, inilah yang terbaik.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forgotten<span>**

**Warnings and disclaimers:**

Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

All the words flow – and nearly all the ideas © AngelaBlue

OOC, one-shot, Indonesian, gaje, lebay, mild-AU, angst failed, ShinXRan, slight ShinXShiho, typos, chara death, third-person-POV, Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Angst (hope-to-be), RnR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

A **fic **from **AngelaBlue **for **DCI**

* * *

><p>P.S: Untuk lebih memahami cerita ini, diharapkan untuk mengetahui jalan cerita DC movie 4, yang berjudul <em>Captured in Her Eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>"Aku... siapa aku?"<p>

Conan menatap Ran dengan wajah kaget. Perempuan yang diam-diam disukainya ini... lupa ingatan? Dia telah melupakan segalanya, termasuk kenangannya dengan Shinichi!

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang penuh kesedihan. Sakit juga rasanya dilupakan orang yang kita sayangi. Tidakkah ada secuil pun otaknya yang dapat memberikan gambaran, kalau ada yang berkata 'Shinichi Kudo'? Apa semua memorinya memang tidak ada yang tidak luput dari pemusnahan oleh amnesia ini?

Tunggu.

Kalau Ran lupa tentang semuanya... dia tidak akan ingat tentang siapa Shinichi Kudo... tidak akan ingat seberapa besar dia mencintainya... tidak akan pernah menunggunya lagi... tidak akan pernah menangis lagi...

Ya. Kalau Ran lupa segalanya, dia tidak akan pernah sedih karena Shinichi lagi. Dia tidak akan harus membohonginya dengan alasan 'ada banyak kasus' dan menyuruhnya menunggu. Ya. Perempuan yang disayanginya itu takkan pernah sedih lagi, kalau dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang membuat dia sedih.

Itu akan lebih baik daripada yang selama ini.

Jadi Conan berlari ke rumahnya, membuang segala hal tentang Shinichi Kudo, dan meminta orang-orang di sekitar Ran untuk tidak mengingatkan tentang detektif SMA yang sedang menghilang itu. Demi kebaikan Ran.

Dia tidak peduli kalau Ran tidak mencintai Shinichi. Asal Ran tidak menangis lagi, dia siap menanggung semuanya, termasuk memendam cintanya.

* * *

><p>Sudah setahun berlalu. Semuanya sudah bertambah usia maupun naik tingkatan sekolah. Sejak Ran lupa ingatan, adik kecilnya selalu berkata masa lalunya terlalu pahit untuk dikenang. Kalau ingin mengetahui kenangannya di masa lalu, tanya saja orang-orang terdekatnya. Mereka tidak akan pernah berbohong.<p>

Selama ini juga, remaja SMA itu tidak pernah melihat kebohongan di mata orang-orang terdekatnya. Ayahnya. Ibunya. Sonoko. Dan terutama Conan.

Tapi sering sekali dia memergoki bocah kelas 2 SD itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Seakan dia sedang merasakan cinta yang tak terbalas. Ran juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa cinta yang tak terbalas itu tertuju pada dirinya.

Yang benar saja. Usia mereka terpaut 10 tahun!

Tapi sudah beberapa bulan ini dia lupa ingatan. Tak ada masalah. Masa lalunya lebih baik tak usah diingat, begitu kata orang-orang. Jadi dia tak pernah mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Jalani saja kehidupan yang sekarang.

Tapi dia tak pernah mengerti tatapan sendu Conan – yang lagi-lagi tertangkap di ekor matanya yang manis itu.

* * *

><p>Ai Haibara merasa tenang, karena takkan ada yang memaksa untuk membuatkan antidot APTX 4869. Sejak Ran hilang ingatan, bocah itu tidak lagi harus menggunakan dasi pengubah suaranya menjadi Shinichi, atau berubah menjadi pemuda SMA di saat genting. Dan Haibara merasa tenang karena dia tak perlu terburu-buru membuat penawarnya.<p>

Tapi sekarang, detektif itu semkain terlihat pesimis. Matanya tanpa sadar mulai meredup, seakan ada beban berat yang dia tanggung. Mungkin karena dia tahu Ran takkan bisa mencintainya – selama dia masih lupa ingatan.

"Kenapa tidak mengingatkannya saja sih?" Haibara bertanya pada Conan yang sedang iseng bermain ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Bodoh. Kalau aku membuatnya ingat, dia akan menangis lagi."

"Tapi setidaknya, dia tetap menunggumu, kan?"

"Tapi tangisannya itu membuatku tidak tega. Rasanya aku ingin berlari ke markas organisasi, membunuh mereka semua, dan meminum penawar aslinya, lalu memeluknya lagi. Dan kenyataannya, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melakukannya."

Perempuan berambut pendek sebahu itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menatap lelaki keras kepala di hadapannya itu. "Sejak kau melakukannya, kau mulai terlihat pesimis, tahu. Tidak seperti kau yang dulu."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa sekarang?"

"Seperti... seperti sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat."

Dia tertawa sinis. "Sepertinya tebakanmu tepat."

"Mengapa tidak menaruhnya saja?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi. Walaupun itu berarti aku harus hilang dari hatinya. Itu bukan masalah kok."

Conan berusaha tersenyum penuh ketegaran.

"Lagipula, aku percaya kehilangan memori tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan cinta."

Ai hanya bisa menatapnya dengan simpati dan penuh kekaguman – pasangan tidak resmi ini benar-benar tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan cinta mereka yang benar-benar berat.

* * *

><p>Sonoko Suzuki melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu tidak pernah terlihat sedang menangis. Sesuai dengan permintaan Conan yang dia setujui, tidak ada satupun di SMA Teitan yang pernah menyebut nama detektif yang menghilang itu. setidaknya, sepengetahuannya, Ran Mouri <em>tidak<em> mengenalnya. Sekedar tahu mungkin, tapi mengingat bahwa pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya? Tidak.

Dia selalu tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Ran yang sudah lama menghilang sejak Shinichi berpergian karena ada kasus. Tapi diam-diam, dia berpikir apa Shinichi merasa nyaman dengan kondisi mereka yang sekarang seperti ini. Mungkin karena Ran tidak akan pernah menunggunya, dia akan lebih sering menerima kasus dan bahkan tidak akan pernah pulang ke Beika lagi. Memang sih bagus untuk Ran, tapi apa dia peduli kalau Ran sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Mungkin saja Shinichi malah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mungkin dia sudah berpacaran dengan wanita lain. Agak kejam sebenarnya, tapi selama Ran tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penantiannya, itu bukan hal yang penting untuk diurusi.

"_Ohayou, _Sonoko! Ada apa hari ini?"

"Ah, kau sudah datang ya, Ran? Kudengar hari ini Dr. Araide ke sekolah lagi lho!"

"Serius? Haha, apa kau sudah berniat untuk pura-pura sakit hari ini?"

"Hmm... mungkin iya."

Dalam waktu sekejap Ran sudah mengambil HP Sonoko.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" si pemiliki mencoba merebutnya kembali.

"Memberitahukan Makoto kalau kau mau selingkuh!"

"Ah, Ran! Kembalikaann‼!"

Ran. Diam-diam Sonoko berpikir bahwa ini terlihat cukup normal. Sepertinya saran Conan (yang katanya sudah disetujui Shinichi, entah benar atau tidak) itu berhasil.

* * *

><p>Hari yang Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara nantikan sejak lama telah datang. Kini tak ada yang tersisa dari sebuah <em>Black Organization,<em> selain pemimpin mereka si 'anokata' yang tidak sempat mereka sapa – karena keburu kabur entah ke mana.

"Jadi, ini dia." Haibara mengacungkan pil itu.

"Hanya satu?"

"Iya. Soalnya aku takkan meminumnya."

Conan hanya melongo mendengarnya. "Kau... takkan meminumnya, Haibara?"

"Tentu saja, Kudo!" dia tidak mengerti, masa detektif ini tidak mengerti maksudnya? "Kehidupanku sebagai Shiho Miyano benar-benar gelap dan aku tak mau kembali ke dalamnya. Saat aku menjadi Ai Haibara, semuanya itu 10 kali lebih baik."

Conan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mendengarnya. "Jadi kau lebih suka menjadi Haibara? Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, aku yang akan meminumnya."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ran kan tidak tahu siapa kau, Kudo."

Bocah itu terdiam. Lalu matanya seakan mendapat secercah harapan. "Aku akan membantunya mengingat masa lalunya. Lalu aku akan memberitahukan perasaanku padanya. Dulu waktuku hanya ada 24 jam, sekarang tubuh ini akan menetap. Aku tak perlu khawatir."

Ai geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

"Kau tak takut kalau... kalau Ran sudah... tidak mencintaimu lagi?"

Tatapan Conan terlihat kosong. "Kalau memang itu yang terjadi... tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap mencintainya, biarpun perasaan itu tidak terbalas. Toh selama ini aku telah melakukannya, kan?"

Ai hanya bisa terharu mendengarnya.

"Kudo-kun... bagaimana... bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu?"

_(Astaga, Haibara! Dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu? _Baka!_ Apa yang harus kau katakan sekarang?)_

Conan memang terlihat shock sih. Lalu dengan ketenangan khas detektifnya, dia menjawab dengan manis.

"Aku... aku menghargai perasaanmu itu, Haibara. Namun aku juga harus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menyukaimu juga. Hatiku... masih sepenuhnya untuk Ran..."

_(Sudah kuduga.)_

Ai Haibara memberikan penawar yang tersisa itu kepada Conan Edogawa.

Yang sebentar lagi akan kembali sebagai Shinichi Kudo.

Namun yang dia lihat, ada aroma anggota organisasi yang sudah khas di indra penciumannya. Mereka terancam.

* * *

><p>Shinichi terus berlari dari kejaran anggota organisasi yang mengincarnya. Untuk sementara ini, dia sudah mengamankan Haibara. Ada sekitar selusin orang-orang organisasi yang mengejarnya.<p>

_(Sebenarnya, seberapa banyak sih anggota mereka itu? Mengapa sepertinya mereka ini tidak bisa mati sih?)_

Dan di sanalah, dia melihatnya.

Ran Mouri.

Sedang berjalan sendirian dari sekolah menuju rumahnya, kantor detektif tidur Kogoro Mouri yang dia bantu dalam pemecahan kasusnya.

Dulu, sebelum semuanya terjadi, mereka terbiasa berjalan bersama ke rumah. Dalam keadaan yang biasa saja maupun dalam keadaan sedang marahan, tetap saja mereka akan berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing karena searah. Dan dia selalu menyukainya, terutama sejak dia menyadari dia sedang naksir sahabatnya itu.

Sekarang dia berjalan sendirian. Tak ada lagi seorang Shinichi Kudo yang menemaninya berbicara selama perjalanan ke rumah.

_(Aku merindukan saat-saat itu, Ran. Apa kalau saja kau mengingatku, kau akan merindukannya juga?)_

Dia kembali teringat pada organisasi dan si 'anokata' itu. Dia masih harus berlari sampai dia berhasil bersembunyi dengan baik. Tapi hatinya terus memberontak dan memintanya untuk bersama dengan Ran.

_(Mana sih yang harus kupilih?)_

Dia menatap ke belakang. Untunglah, jaraknya semakin jauh. Dia masih bisa berbicara sedikit kepada Ran, lalu terkejar oleh mereka dan menghadapi kematiannya.

Lagipula, memangnya ada jaminan bahwa ingatan Ran akan kembali seperti sedia kala? Tidak ada kan? Jadi kematian tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada hubungan mereka. Tetap saja cintanya itu tak bisa terbalas.

Coba dia bisa _move on _ke Haibara. Tapi itu sudah jelas di luar kemampuannya.

Jadi dia berlari lagi, secepatnya, lalu memeluk perempuan yang dia cintai sepenuh itu dari belakang.

* * *

><p>Ran sedang berpikir. Selama ini sepertinya dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun, padahal perempuan seusianya seharusnya pernah mengalaminya. Apa benar dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun? Sonoko saja sudah naksir ratusan laki-laki selama 18 tahun hidupnya. Masa dia sama sekali belum?<p>

Tiba-tiba saja di jalanan pulang sekolah yang sepi ini, ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Apa-apaan ini?

Wajahnya mendekat ke samping telinganya, membisikkan kata-kata dengan suara bas – sudah jelas ini laki-laki. Hatinya, entah mengapa, berdesir bersamaan dengan ucapan orang yang dia tidak kenal ini.

_(Mengapa... mengapa rasanya begitu nyaman bersama lelaki asing ini?)_

Dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun dia bisa mendengarkan suara manisnya sambil merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Ini aku... jangan berisik!"

_(Ini aku? Dia sebenarnya siapa)_

"Aku Shinichi! Dan, maaf sekali Ran, aku tak bisa berlama-lama di tempat ini! Ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan!"

_(Shinichi? Shinichi siapa? Dan kenapa dia tahu namaku?)_

"Mungkin saja ini pertemuan terakhir kita, aku tak pernah tahu, tapi aku hanya berharap kau bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

_(Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Mengapa mendadak menembakku seperti ini?)_

"Dan aku hanya berharap kau takkan pernah menangis lagi. Jangan tunggu aku ya, Ran. Aku akan selalu di sini, berdiri di sampingmu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

_(Cowok ini benar-benar gila. Tapi... hatiku seakan-akan mengatakan aku juga menyukainya! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?)_

"Siapa kau?" Ran memberanikan diri bertanya.

Lelaki itu akhirnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau berhasil mengingat semuanya, kau pasti akan mengenalku. Aku bagian dari masa lalumu."

_(Bukankah aku mengetahui semuanya? Apa ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku?)_

"Selamat tinggal, Ran Mouri. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, aku janji."

Lalu dia berlari lagi, meninggalkan Ran yang masih kebingungan. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras – mengingat jalanannya sepi.

Setelah itu hening lagi. Namun jantungnya masih menolak untuk mereda dari kejutan tadi dan otaknya masih memikirkan lelaki tampan seumurannya itu.

_(Apa... apa aku jatuh cinta pada pria gila itu?)_

* * *

><p>Sonoko hanya bisa melongo mendengar cerita Ran tentang pertemuannya kemarin. Bertemu dengan pemuda misterius yang menembakmu bukan sekedar pengalaman biasa. Agak aneh, tapi yah, romantis.<p>

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkannya, dia tahu siapa pemuda yang ditemui sahabatnya kemarin. Shinichi Kudo sudah pulang. Namun dia tidak diketahui di mana.

* * *

><p>Ran menikah dengan Dr. Tomoaki Araide, ya. Ai Haibara bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Sonoko masih sering bertengkar dengan Makoto Kyogoku yang menjadi suaminya, malah kadang mengancam cerai. Tapi ada yang tidak berubah.<p>

Ran Araide tak pernah ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Ai Haibara masih belum mmeberitahukan Ran tentang Shinichi Kudo. Sonoko Kyogoku juga tutup mulut soal itu. Dan entah mengapa hati Ran masih terpaut pada lelaki misterius yang pernah memeluknya mendadak. Dia tidak pernah mencintai suaminya dengan sepenuh hati.

Karena kenyataannya, Shinichi dan Ran selalu saling mencintai, apapun yang terjadi.

***OWARI!***

**A/N: **huaa, maaf gaje! ini kembalinya gue ke fandom kelahiran gue, waktu itu namanya masih (ada yang ingat Kamu, Dia, dan Aku? MitsuhikoXAyumiXGenta? haha, itu gue). Dan sekarang, gue pulangg! TADAIMAA! haha**.**

****Ciao!**  
><strong>


End file.
